spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tominator777
Naming scheme I have renamed your page to this naming scheme: *''' ()' Episode 0 (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants) Here is more info: Template and category organization Krusty Sponge 2 I will share some idea with you, but you should really tend to write something yourself. What is fullfilling of someone else giving you idea? Isn't it be more fullfilling to create a story by yourself. Also, you shouldn't force something, I have my blog and write new posts it only when I really got inspiration. Anyway, here is my idea: *mr. krabs obsesion with money wanted to change icon of his restaurant again. however, spongebob remaindd him what has happened with Krusty Sponge. Mr. Krabs said that it will be better, however after Krusty Krab got new icon (you think of person that krusty krab will be based now) it has turned into even grater disaster. That makes spongebob decide to show mr. krabs how money can be made without causing trouble to anyone. After thinking a while, he decides to start a new Krusty Sponge restaaunrat, called Krusty Sponge 2 on his own. That end up stealing all customers from krusty krab and mr. Krabs had no other choice than to get a new fry cook. He finds new, really good fry cook, called SpongeBobine. However, now those two restaurant compete over cusotmers and SpongeBob and SPongeBobine decided to settle it with fry cook duel. However, SpongeBob and SpongeBobine notice how much they love making krabby patties, fall in love and end up selling krabby patties for free in krusty sponge 2. Episode ends with mr. krabs aksing WHYYYYYYYYY, WHYYYYYYYYY? and then starts crying and tears fill whole krusty krab. When water exits krusty krab wave takes people passing by krusty krab to chum bucket, mr. krabs faints as he sees it. ---- It's all right, you are not pushy or anything and I am always glad to help in any way. Sorry to interupt I'm still not unblocked on your wiki... js I am your hero 14:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: 2 things... again #What is with that user, he doesn't seem to exist or made any contributions? #I was never comfortable with making schedule when it comes to my blog posts, but if the schedule you have created for your episodes suits you then good. Just to let you both know, that anonymous user is just a malfunction in Wikia, its normal just ignore it. Road Runner1 (talk) 02:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Warning Template As you said that the Under Construction template ia bit misleading i'll be making a warning template to notify users to not edit another's fanon unless they see a spelling error does that sound good to you? Road Runner1 (talk) 00:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Thanks Road for Making the Warning Template, Now the Under Construction Template won't look like it's Promoting Vandalizism. Tominator777 (talk) 19:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat lag If it is still the problem, you should contact wikia here. Re: About minor mentions I also don't think that any disclaimer will be needed, they are just a drink. :*Yeah, I agree, although we will have rating templates. '— AMK152 (Wall • )' 13:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Fixing writer's block When can you be in a chat? ---- In the meantime, here is a good solution to your problem: The reason you are experiencing the writer's block is because you are trying to plan your episodes, instead of letting your ideas flow. However, there is still a way of accomplishing what you have planned: adding more humor to the episode, but without blocking the flow of your ideas. First you have to get back to yourself. By that I mean that you find something that brings you the good feeling and when good feeling arrives, you just treat the arrival of that good feeling like it is how it supposed to be. Soon, your writer block will go off and you will want to write again. Once your writer block goes off, you can start writing again, but this time, before you sit to write, just acknowledge that you would like to add more humor to episode. Also, when you start writing, don't try to force humor, but write your episode like you would be writing any other episode. While writing your episode, you will surely find a lot of ways of making your episode more humoristic, but even if you don’t, you can read what you have written with intention to find places where you can add humor and then rewrite those sentences to make them humoristic. ---- As for avoiding gross-out humor, if you want to avoid it, don't even think on it. Misunderstanding No, there wasn't a misunderstanding. Road broke the rule, I pointed it out. He said, "SBG is getting more popular than ESB now." How is that comment not something to induce drama? Since it is, it is against the rule. Ωniθηζ ~ [Talk] 12:45, August 24, 2014 (UTC) The AGK's SpongeBob Pilot The pilot episode coming! 'JCPAG ' (a.k.a. '''John Carlo Pagcaliwagan') from Fanonia SpongeBobia 07:37, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Making a arena. Can I make a arena here? Hollow Mario (talk) 14:23, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Shall we add an arena Shall we add an arena? Like this: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Arena Hollow Mario (talk) 13:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Message Wall I want a mesage wall not a talk page i hate talk pages. Wiki Merge I want that spongefan.wikia.com merge into spongebobfanon.wikia.com RE:Founder Is the founder active? And who is the founder? MB229 (talk) 02:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC) 1. No 2. Gary the gaget Dude Okay. Also can you make me a sig? MB229 (talk) 02:54, February 26, 2015 (UTC)